The Locket
by Temthasy
Summary: -KankuKiba- Kiba was never good at making bets and Kankurou has taken advantage of it. A little lemony, a bit more kink. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nada. Fanfic was done too early in the morning. But KankuKiba is hawt.

Kiba tore through his room. It had to be here, it just had to! Akamaru whined in a corner, watching his master throw articles of clothing and various other objects across the area. Kiba was desperate to find whatever he was looking for.

"_Hey, how come you never wear the locket I gave you?" Kankurou played his fingers across Kiba's bare collarbone. Kiba blushed three shades of red and pouted. "Because it's girly."_

_Kankurou pulled himself up off of the younger boy his eyebrows furrowed and his face was set in a scowl, "Hey, you were the one that wanted it." Kiba looked away to avoid eye contact with his glare. Kankurou rolled his eyes. "You're so hard to please! Now you know why I don't do any of this cutesy-couple crap with you." _

"_Shut up!" Kiba snapped. "I do think it's girly, but I still like it!" He paused, "Besides… Even if I do wear it around you, it'll probably just come off anyway," he shot an accusing look over to his partner who saw no need to deny anything._

"_That may be true," insert another, harsher, accusatory look from Kiba here, "But I want to make sure I didn't waste my money on it."_

"_You used Temari's money." _

"…_Make sure I didn't waste __**any**__ money on it." He smirked. "So wear it next time I see you." _

"_But I don't know when I'll see you next!"_

"_Then you'll just have to wear it until you do." Kankurou chuckled._

"_What-No! Imagine if Naruto or Hana saw me with it on! Or worse; my mom!" Kiba was freaking out as Kankurou just laughed louder. "There's no way, no how! I won't do it!" Kankurou stopped laughing. _

"_You have to." _

_Kiba tensed up. "Why?" he forced out._

_Kankurou smirked. Evilly. He made his way towards Kiba, leaned in closely by his ear, whispered something suggestive, and left, making sure to fasten his pants on the way out. Kiba sat there in a shocked daze, letting Kankurou's words settle in._

"GAH! Where is it? I swore it was here last time I checked!" Kiba tossed more dirty shirts, not all of them were his, over his shoulder.

Kiba shuffled through the village roads. It was a busy day for Konoha. That made things worse for him. He pulled his jacket up further; attempting to hide the silver locket he found somehow hanging down from his ceiling fan. Kiba cursed at himself; he should've never bought a new jacket. His old one could have hidden it perfectly. The one he was currently wearing gave him no such relief. He was paranoid, but with good reason.

This is a village. Every village has its local gossip. This is a ninja village. People actually _look _for things out of place so they can start their gossip. Akamaru trotted in front of his owner, finding it a bother to slow down in order to stay close.

Kiba patrolled the streets with his eyes. He really hoped he was imagining things. It seemed like everyone looked at him. Looked and stared. Kiba twitched.

"Kiba!" Ino caught his attention and rushed over to him, "Hey, I thought it was you. It's been a while."

He acted like nothing was different, "Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it? How've you been, Ino?"

"I'm supposed to meet with Shikamaru and Chouji for lunch, so I can't say life's fabulous. If it really were fabulous, then I'd be with my boyfriend eating lunch."

Kiba blinked. "You have a boyfriend?"

Ino pouted and glared daggers at Kiba. "No." More daggers. "Way to be insensitive."

He backed up a bit. "I'm sorry. Heh, uh. I was just in shock."

"What, you don't think someone like me can have a boyfriend?"

"No, no! It's uh…"

"It's what?"

"I was surprised because if you did have a boyfriend, it would throw Konoha into a civil war."

Ino looked Kiba over, "Explain."

"Well… If you were taken, I'm sure that the village would be fighting over such a beautiful woman like yourself." Kiba lied through his teeth.

Ino bought it, though. Hook, line, and sinker. A smile spread wide across her face, "I guess not having a boyfriend is for the sake of Konoha, then!" She hugged Kiba. "Thanks for the picker-upper, Kiba. Now, I somehow feel like I should strut around town and tell those boys Shikamaru and Chouji that they can't have me! Huh, what's this..?" She looked down and saw the locket. Kiba stood there in horror as she opened it.

"YOU HYPOCRITE!"

Kankurou clutched his stomach and doubled over in laughter.

"And it's all your fault!" Kiba screamed out the end of his story.

Kankurou blinked back tears and started literally rolling on the floor. He said something, but no one would've been able to understand him. Well, except Kiba maybe because he picked up a pillow and smacked his partner in the face with it. Kankurou, still laughing, managed to hit Kiba back with the same pillow.

He eventually calmed down, "Well, it's nice to know you didn't lose it. For some reason, I had a feeling…"

Kiba faced him. "What kind of feeling?"

"Oh, you know. The feeling like if I were to steal the locket back for a month and show it off to the family back in Suna you would never know." Kankurou chuckled.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kiba tackled the amused other. The two boys play fought—Well. One actually meant to fight. The other was just playing around. The two bodies rolled over continuously until Kankurou decided to stop playing.

Kankurou pinned down his boytoy. "What's with all of the hostilities?" he snickered and trailed a finger across Kiba's cheek. He stopped his finger right beside the other boy's lips. If he went any closer now, Kiba would try to bite him.

Kankurou shifted his weight and began to remove his own clothing. "Woah, woah! What're you doing?" Kiba said, shocked at the sudden change of mood.

"Well, I told you what I was going to do if you had been wearing it like you should. And from your stories, I imagine you were…" It never occurred to Kiba that Kankurou probably wouldn't even known if he wore it or not. That bastard. "…So, I'm giving you your reward." Kankurou finished.

He pulled himself off Kiba and stood there in the buff, leaving Kiba to awe. Kiba let Kankurou pick him up and place him in bed. "What has all this have to do with the locket?" Kiba asked timidly.

Kankurou sighed exasperatedly. "I told you already. The next time I see you, I'll personally take off the locket and you wouldn't have to wear it ever again."

"Yeah, so why am I still wearing it?" Kiba glared.

Kankurou glared back, "You didn't let me finish. I swear, you only hear half of what I say!" He shook his head, "I also said that the locket would be the first thing I would take off."

Something in Kiba's brain clicked. "The first thing you'd take off… You wanted sex from the beginning, didn't you?" Kiba exclaimed. Kankurou chuckled and ruffled Kiba's hair.

"Yep." He undid the locket and let it fall onto the mattress. "Oh, wait. We might need this later," he picked the jewelry up and set it aside for the time being.

"Kankurou, this is crazy!" Kiba whined. Kankurou laughed, "This is the real reason why I got the locket."

"But, but."

"No buts. Let me put it on." Kiba bashfully moved his hands, giving Kankurou full access to his package. Kankurou kneeled down, and swirled the locket chain around Kiba's erection. He sat back and admired his work.

"It'll probably fall off anyway." Kiba mumbled.

"I'm sure it won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"A feeling."

"Well, I'm going to make sure it falls off!" Kiba protested.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, so!"

"Well I bet that it does stay on." Kankurou was plotting away again.

"And I bet it falls off!" And Kiba doesn't notice again.

"If I win, you wear it until I take if off." He smirked.

"If I win, I'm on top for the rest of the night!" Kankurou laughed again.

"Deal."

Kiba's cries rang through the room. "You're being really loud tonight, Kiba," Kankurou slid an arm around Kiba's waist for support. Kankurou's other hand fell further south, finding his treasure still in place.

Kiba panted harder, he always lost himself whenever he was with Kankurou. His back arched higher and his voice became louder with each thrust Kankurou shoved into him. He felt Kankurou lean over his back, placing kisses on his neck and slowing down his pace, which is unusual. Kiba glanced over his shoulder, trying to make a "What's wrong" face but not really succeeding.

Kankurou skillfully flipped Kiba over and his pace quickened once again. Kiba's voice filled Kankurou's ears once more and they didn't stop until they were both satisfied.

Beads of sweat glistened off of both of their chests as they lay together in their afterglow. Kankurou turned to Kiba and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's going to be hard to train with that thing on."


End file.
